The Glow of Lyrium
by Dark-Huntress Moony
Summary: Arik Hawke is a mage who just wants to give his family the life that they deserve. Better summery inside. M!Hawke/Fenris lots of smutty goodness and slash. if you don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

The Glow of Lyrium

A/N: Alright I went through DA2 and found myself extremely exited for Fenris….he's got those damned puppy dog eyes when he asks to go with you. I couldn't say no to that face! And my male Hawke couldn't either **evil smile** if you can't guess this is gonna be a slash story of the Fenris/m!Hawke idea. Arik Hawke is tough; he's had no choice but to be tough for his mother and his brother. After the loss of their sister and their first year in Kirkwall Arik has become something of an elemental bad ass. While he holds no love for the Templars he also holds no love for the mages either. All he cares about is his freedom. Where will this little story lead? Maker I don't know! How about we just go on this crazy journey together! So far in this story I've got everyone but Fenris, I picked up Fenris last in the game after gathering up the rest of the party. At this point its where I go and pick up the smexy elf.

P.S: I didn't do an Anders romance because I was deeply depressed with this new state of what I called "blah-ness" I liked him better in Awakening when he was all funny and sexy.

Chapter 1: Impressive…can you do other things like that?

Arik Hawke snarled as he shot a fireball from his staff and incinerated the idiot in front of him. "Why are we always being attacked?"

Varric snorted as he holstered Bianca again. "I don't know Hawke, maybe it has something to do with you provoking everyone we meet?"

Arik arched an eyebrow and shook his head as he turned around but was stopped by someone walking out of the shadows. Arik held his hand up signaling Varric, Carver, and Isabella to stop.

"I don't know who you are friend, but you made a serious mistake coming here." The man snarled. "Lieutenant!" he barked, "I want everyone in the clearing! Now!"

Another man stumbled out from behind a corner, bleeding profusely from an unseen wound. "C-Capitan…" he choked out before falling dead.

Arik watched as another man, an elf with silver hair walk out, with a smirk on his face. "You're men are dead," he said, "and your trap has failed." He finished as he stopped in front of the man. "I suggest running back to your master while you can." His voice held a cool but deadly tone that sent shivers up Arik's back.

The man, obviously not taking the hint, grabbed his shoulder. "You are going no where slave!" he snapped.

Before anyone could register the movement the elf snarled as he began to glow blue and plunged his hand into the man's chest. The man's eyes grew wide as he coughed and gagged on his own blood. "I am not a slave." The elf snarled before ripping the man's heart out and watching as he slumped dead to the ground.

A disgusted look fell over the beautiful elf's face and he tossed the heart somewhere over his shoulder. He shook the blood off his gauntlet and looked at Arik. "I apologize. When I asked Anso to find a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea that they would be so numerous."

Arik shrugged. "None of us were hurt."

The elf smirked, "impressive." He said, "my name is Fenris. These men were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property. Namely myself." His eyes locked with Arik's as he continued, "They were trying to lure me out into the open. Crude as their methods were I could not face them alone. Thankfully Anso chose wisely."

Arik arched an eyebrow. "that seems like a lot of effort to find one slave." He said.

"It is." Came a cryptic answer from Fenris.

"Does it have something to do with the marking." The mage asked indicating the silvery markings on the elf's skin.

Fenris chuckled, "yes. I imagine they must look strange to you. I did not receive these markings by choice. Even so, they have served me well. Without them I would still be a slave."

Arik stroked his chin. "so everything Anso said was a lie then?"

Fenris smirked, "not everything. Your employer was simply not who you believed."

"then why keep running?"

"There comes a time when you must stop running, when you must turn and face the tiger." Fenris said with a shrug.

Arik smiled, the elf was rather cute and he began to wonder just how far along his body those markings went. "Well if those men were trying to capture you. Then I am happy I helped." He said with his best flirtatious smile.

Fenris lowered his head, "I have met few in my travels who have sought anything more than personal gain. If I may ask, was there anything in the chest? The one they kept in the house?" he asked softly.

"It was empty."

Fenris gave a bitter laugh, "I suppose it was to much to hope for. But even so. I needed to know."

"You were expecting something else?"

"I was, I shouldn't have. It was bait nothing more."

Arik chuckled. "All of this for an empty chest? Seems like a lot of work without the reward."

"No there's more." Fenris walked forward, "it seems my former master is in the city. If you will help me I will give you a greater reward."

"Killing slavers? Well I can't say it's a bad idea. And I'd defiantly like to see that blue glow-y thing again."

Fenris smirked. "You seem to have a talent for it. And I think it would really stick in my former masters craw bringing a mage to get him."

"Oh well when you put it that way then how can I say no?" Arik chuckled as he gestured to the stairs, "lead the way."

Fenris nodded as he led them to a seemingly abandoned house. After fighting shades and abominations they discovered that his master was not in the house. Fenris snarled as he picked up a vase and shattered it. "Damn him!" He yelled.

Arik looked back at his companions and motioned for them to wait outside, he was used to dealing with temper tantrums. He leaned against the doorway and folded his hands in front of him. "you know breaking things isn't a good way to make friends…or keep a house cleaned."

Fenris turned on him with a glare, "you know nothing you pampered bastard! I have been a slave my whole life! Fuck half of my life I don't remember because of these damned markings!" he snarled.

Arik took his hanger with a grain of salt and shook his head. "Do you feel better now?"

Fenris glared at him. "You are a very odd human."

Arik laughed, "that's because I'm an older brother. My younger siblings used to throw temper tantrums all the time."

Fenris gaped at him, "I was not throwing a temper tantrum. I am a grown man!"

"And my brother is 18 years old and a block head. What's your point? Everyone's entitled to a temper tantrum every once in a while."

Fenris shook his head. "You are very odd."

Arik shrugged. "Oh well, say can you do anything else with that blue glow-y thing? Besides ripping out people's hearts?"

Fenris stood stunned and shook his head to clear his thoughts. The man…the mage in front of him was so odd that he was not sure how to react to him. "I doubt it. Now then, If you will allow me I would like to accompany you on your journey. I may find some answers I need and I will also be able to provide you with another strong able body."

Arik felt those words jump straight to his groin and he bit back a groan. "I would be happy to have you along, provided you show me what else you can do."

Fenris nodded curtly. "Then it seems I am at your disposal. Shall we go?" he asked motioning to the door.

Arik walked out with him and he began to think of all the uses he would have for the lithe sexy elf. He trembled at the thought and began to think of a plan to get that elf in his bed to figure out just how far those markings traveled.

A/N: Alright, that ending was a little weak but it served its purpose. I promise it will get better! Just stick with me. All of you who love my stories thanks for being such wonderful readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Biting Kisses

A/N: Alright I went through DA2 and found myself extremely exited for Fenris….he's got those damned puppy dog eyes when he asks to go with you. I couldn't say no to that face! And my male Hawke couldn't either **evil smile** if you can't guess this is gonna be a slash story of the Fenris/m!Hawke idea. Arik Hawke is tough; he's had no choice but to be tough for his mother and his brother. After the loss of their sister and their first year in Kirkwall Arik has become something of an elemental bad ass. While he holds no love for the Templars he also holds no love for the mages either. All he cares about is his freedom. Where will this little story lead? Maker I don't know! How about we just go on this crazy journey together! So far in this story I've got everyone but Fenris, I picked up Fenris last in the game after gathering up the rest of the party. At this point its where I go and pick up the smexy elf.

P.S: I didn't do an Anders romance because I was deeply depressed with this new state of what I called "blah-ness" I liked him better in Awakening when he was all funny and sexy.

Chapter 2: Flattering can get you everywhere

"Why are we going to go see him?" Carver snapped, not enjoying running around Hightown to get to Fenris's acquired home.

Arik sighed at his younger brother, "because Carver, Fenris is part of the team now. We need his help when we go into the deeproads. He has strength and a possible connection to a type of freedom to where I don't have to hide from Templar."

"Or he just gets you hot and you need your dick licked." Carver muttered.

Arik whipped around in surprise. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing big brother."

Arik sighed. "If you don't want to come then go back to Mother and Gamlien. I don't need you here to see an ally."

Carver glared at him, "and let you walk around Hightown, especially in that outfit." He said motioning to Arik's robes.

Arik rolled his eyes, "well excuse me for not being able to wear armor or normal clothing. Incase you don't remember heavy armor tends to ward off my magic and regular clothes tend to incinerate and leave me naked."

Carver rolled his eyes, "you're just a pansy."

"And you are an ass. Now either go away and let me see him alone or come along and act like you are happy about it."

Carver snorted, "Fine, I'll see you back at the house." He said as he turned and stalked off, fuming the whole way.

Arik rolled his eyes as he stopped outside of Fenris's door and walked in. "Hello? Fenris? Are you here?"

"Up stairs."

Arik fallowed the sound of his voice and noticed the elf sitting by the fireplace his face in his hands. He lifted his head, and Arik felt his brain fly south at the sight of Fenris's large soulful eyes.

"Hawke?"

"Huh?"

Fenris smirked as he got up from his seat. "I asked if you would like to have a seat." He said pointing to the chair at the table.

"Oh right…yeah. Thanks." Arik said with a shake of his head as he walked over to the chair and laid his staff on the ground. He sat in the chair and leaned back against it trying to get comfortable. He then noticed that Fenris was nowhere to be seen. "Fenris?"

He looked up as the elf walked in with a dark green bottle in his hand. He sneered as he took a drink, "This was Danarius's favorite wine. He would have me serve it to his guests because my appearance intimidated them."

"I like your appearance." Arik said, with his best flirtatious smile.

Fenris smirked as he hurled the bottle against the wall and smiled as it shattered, "it's still nice that I can take pleasure in the smallest of things."

Arik laughed, "you could have offered me a drink first."

Fenris shrugged, "there are six more bottles down in the cellar." He said pointing over his shoulder.

Arik chuckled, "no it's fine. So I see you are settling in nicely."

"It is…different to be out an about. Having you around has seemed to scare off the other hunters."

Arik flashed him a brilliant smile, "that's what I'm here for, checking the closet for monsters and frightening away slave hunters."

Fenris stared at the mage in front of him with an odd expression; he was not sure how to address him. He wasn't like the mages of Tiventer, he seemed like a kind soul who was just as much of a slave to his life like Fenris.

"Do I have something on my face? Damnit, sorry, Carver threw mud on me this morning because he didn't like my idea of going to the Gallows."

"No, you are just…a very odd man. I have met many mages and I am not sure how to approach you. You seem like a kind man, but you are a mage and mages can't be trusted."

Arik looked hurt. "You can trust me Fenris, here why don't I show you the kind of man I am. Just because I am a mage, doesn't mean that I can't be a man either."

"I never denied that you were a man, Hawke," he said with his own flirtatious smirk, "you are also a handsome man at that."

"Flatterer." Arik said with a smile.

Fenris chuckled, "shall we go? Maybe next time you come here my flattery will be better."

Arik chuckled, "flattery can get you everywhere." He said as he stood up and replaced his staff to his back. "C'mon, I could use you on our trip to the Wounded Cost, we have to rescue the Viscounts son! This should be fun!" Arik said with a grin.

Fenris shook his head as he grabbed his sword and motioned for Arik to lead the way. He watched the man walk down the stairs and felt his heart beating faster as he watched him walk away. Arik stirred something in him and he wasn't quite sure how he should approach these feelings.

A/N: Sooooooooo not proud of this chapter! I am severely disappointed! But I promise it's going to get better! I'm also going to skip along a little ways to after the first year in Kirkwall just so we can get to the juicy bits! Please don't think of this as a serious chapter but more so as a filler to just get me from point A to point B


	3. Chapter 3

The Glow of Lyrium

A/N: Alright I went through DA2 and found myself extremely exited for Fenris….he's got those damned puppy dog eyes when he asks to go with you. I couldn't say no to that face! And my male Hawke couldn't either **evil smile** if you can't guess this is gonna be a slash story of the Fenris/m!Hawke idea. Arik Hawke is tough; he's had no choice but to be tough for his mother and his brother. After the loss of their sister and their first year in Kirkwall Arik has become something of an elemental bad ass. While he holds no love for the Templars he also holds no love for the mages either. All he cares about is his freedom. Where will this little story lead? Maker I don't know! How about we just go on this crazy journey together! So far in this story I've got everyone but Fenris, I picked up Fenris last in the game after gathering up the rest of the party. At this point its where I go and pick up the smexy elf.

P.S: This is going to seem a little strange…maybe OC but im sorry, I kind of think Fenris has a softer side he doesn't show. If you don't like my version of Fenris don't fret because this will be the only OC Fenris story I ever write! But it also might just be for this chapter that Fenris is OC….I just like how if you do a friend romance with him he gets just a little bit softer. So at this point Arik has done some hard flirting and it has gotten somewhere, and this is going to be right before the Slavers show up to try to take Fenris away.

Chapter 3: A…Compromising Position

Years passed and Arik had finally done what he sought to do. He gave his mother her name back but in the process he lost his little brother to the damned Darkspawn. He could still see the look on his brother's face as he drove the blade into his heart and ended his little brother's life. Arik stood by the fireplace in the entrance hall of the Amell family home and gazed into the flames. He braced his hand on the mantle as he covered his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew as much as he wished it he could never bring back his little brother, or erase the resentment in his mother's eyes. Even though she said she didn't blame him, he saw differently. She had lost two children and it was because of Arik. Tears prickled behind his eyes as he tried to keep his breathing steady, from a whole family there were now only two left.

"Arik?" A hard but familiar voice asked.

Arik turned around and tried to smile at Aveline. "Oh, Aveline, I didn't hear you come in."

"Really? Because even Bodahn announced my arrival." The red head smiled slightly, then she noticed the look in his eyes and sighed. "Everything alright Hawke?" She tried not to cringe at how he looked, he had not shaven in what appeared to be days, his hair was unkempt and hung in greasy strands around him, and he smelled distinctly of wine and ale.

Arik sighed, "I don't know. I should be happy that I did what I promised my mother I would and that I'm doing what I promised Carver I would…but somehow I don't feel happy about any of this." He put his face in his hands.

Aveline stared at the man who she had started to think of like a brother to her and she put her hand on his shoulder. "You did what you could…"

"I should have never taken Carver into the Deeproads, if I didn't then maybe he would still be alive and I wouldn't see the accusation in my mothers eyes."

"I doubt she accuses you."

"I see it in her eyes Aveline, every time she talks about how much she misses Carver or Bethany I can see it in her eyes that she thinks its my fault. Hell I blame myself for it. Carver was bullheaded and to full of himself. I should have never let him talk me into going into the Deeproads with me." Arik sighed as he turned around, dislodging her hand from his shoulder and grabbed the wine bottle of the desk and took a hard swig.

Aveline sighed as she walked over and took the bottle from him.

"Hey!"

"No Hawke, you've been in here alone for several days, I can smell the wine on you. You need a bath and a bought of fresh air."

"You can't order me around Aveline, this is my home."

Aveline gave him an evil smile. "No, but your mother gave me all kinds of permission to do what I wanted to get you to get out of the house for a little while."

Arik paled and shook his head as he tried to back up. "Aveline…"

The woman smiled as she gripped his wrists and hauled him over her shoulder, showing her pure strength. "C'mon Hawke, Bodahn has already drawn you a bath." She said as she carried him up the stairs, much to his protests. "Quit struggling Hawke, you need a bath!"

"Andraste's tits woman put me down!"

Aveline rolled her eyes as she plopped Hawke down and looked at him, "we can do this my way or your way, but either way you are going out side."

"Over my dead magical ass!"

The Guard Capitan rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine…have it your way." She growled as she advanced on him.

Meanwhile Fenris knocked on the door to the new Hawke Estate. He kept slightly hidden in the shadows, his eyes scanning the streets for signs of an ambush until the door opened.

"Ah Master Fenris, how good to see you messar." Bodahn said.

Fenris stiffened, as he was still not used to how the dwarf addressed him. "Hello Bodahn, is Hawke here?"

"Messar Hawke is upstairs. Come on in."

Fenris nodded as he entered the beautiful home, he left his sword by the door and walked quietly up the stairs, but stopped when he heard strange noises from Hawke's room. He stopped outside of the door and listened.

"Damnit Hawke this is only going to hurt more if you don't quit struggling." Aveline's voice floated through the door, sounding irritated.

"Andraste's dimpled ass woman! Let me go!"

"In you go Hawke!" Aveline grunted.

Fenris felt a spike of jealousy course through him as he barged through the door in time to see Aveline wrestling with a very naked Arik near a tub filled with water. AT the sound of the door opening the two people looked up and Arik blushed a bright red.

"F-Fenris! What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up, forgetting that he was naked.

"I…um…." The elf coughed and blushed slightly as he looked away.

Arik yelped as he was shoved none to gently into the tub of warm water. He came up sputtering and glared at a smug looking Aveline. "What the hell Aveline?"

"Thank you Fenris, for the distraction. Now then I'm sure that you can finish washing yourself, I will see you later Hawke." She spun around and left the mansion.

Arik sat in the tub, blushing furiously as he looked down into the water, thankful that the soaps in the water obscured the vision of what laid beneath. "Damn her." He grumbled, defiantly not wanting to be seen like this in front of the elf that he found himself falling for.

Fenris gave a slight laugh as he walked over and knelt behind the tub. "You're quite the child Hawke." He said as he removed his gauntlets and put his hands on Arik's shoulders and sank him farther into the tub.

"What are you doing?" Arik yelped as he felt cool hands on him.

"You're mother pleaded with me to help you get out of the house. Quite frankly I agree with her, you smell like stale ale and piss." The elf taunted.

"I do not!" Arik cried.

Fenris rolled his eyes as he grabbed a sponge and dipped it into the water. "Point still being, you need to bathe."

"I can do it myself Fenris."

"I can hardly believe that, seeing as you had to have Aveline throw you into a bath."

"She cheated." Arik said and let out a low groan as Fenris's fingers dug into his back and took the knots out of his shoulders. "How are you doing that?"

"All slaves are taught a thing or two about how to make people relax. Danarius had me do it for him in his baths all the time."

Arik took his hand and turned around to look at him. "Fenris, you don't have to do this. I don't want to make you do something that reminds you of your past."

Fenris gave him a small half smile, "you aren't forcing me to join you in the bath, this is the least I can do for you. Now then lets finish up, on my way here I ran into your partner for the Bone Pit."

Arik groaned and put a hand over his eyes. "What did he want now? It can't possibly be asking me for more money."

"Nothing like that I can assure you. But apparently something has been going on with the mines. He has asked us to check it out, being the coward that he is."

Arik let out a half smile, "no one can be as skilled with a blade as you."

Fenris smirked, "no they can't. But you have no idea just how skilled I am."

"Well…I would hope to find out some day." Arik said turning around to look at him. He brought his hand out of the tub and cupped Fenris's face. He watched how the elf seemed to lean into his hand and he smiled. For the past couple of years Arik had began to break down Fenris's walls and he had begun to see the kind of person Fenris really was, and that wasn't the cold heartless man he appeared to be but he was just scared and looking for protection. Arik gave him a soft smile, "we've come along way from when we frist met. You hated me." He laughed.

"I didn't hate you…I just…didn't agree with what you do."

"Magic? Trust me most days I if I had a choice I would rather be normal and just wield a sword. But I can't help what I am Fenris."

"I know, and that is probably why I have come to trust you as much as I have. You use your magic only when fighting and you have been offered more power but have always refused it. You show more strength and control than any man I have ever met."

Arik smiled as he leaned forward. "Well, there's more to that self control than just wanting to keep my magic in check." He said as he leaned his head down and captured Fenris's lips with his.

Fenris kissed him back softly and pulled away before the kiss could go any deeper. "C'mon, there will be time for that later. We have a mission to do." Fenris said as he stood up and put his gauntlets back on. "I'll wait for you down stairs." He bowed his head and walked out of the room.

Arik groaned and let his head fall back on the edge of the tub, "damn that elf for being so sexy and desirable." He shook his head and got out of the tub and dressed in his robes. He grabbed his staff and walked down the stairs where he saw Fenris, Isabela, and Varric waiting for him.

"Bout bloody time you show up Hawke." Varric smirked.

"Oh Hawke, you're all wet…did you and Fenris have a good time in your chambers?" Isabela asked, her eyes glinting.

Arik coughed slightly. "Nothing happened Isabela, I was in the bath and Fenris walked in on me."

"Oh, did you pull him down into the tub with you? Because his arms were a little wet, as was his cheek. Ohh please tell me the whole story!"

Arik groaned and walked past her. "Shut up Isabela."

"At least tell me if there were sparks!"

Fenris and Arik moaned but gave each other a knowing look before the departed from Hawke's home.

A/N: There you have it. A quick filler just a little something to get us to where we need to be. Next chapter is when I get to the good steamy bits!


	4. Chapter 4

The Glow of Lyrium

A/N: Alright I went through DA2 and found myself extremely exited for Fenris….he's got those damned puppy dog eyes when he asks to go with you. I couldn't say no to that face! And my male Hawke couldn't either **evil smile** if you can't guess this is gonna be a slash story of the Fenris/m!Hawke idea. Arik Hawke is tough; he's had no choice but to be tough for his mother and his brother. After the loss of their sister and their first year in Kirkwall Arik has become something of an elemental bad ass. While he holds no love for the Templars he also holds no love for the mages either. All he cares about is his freedom. Where will this little story lead? Maker I don't know! How about we just go on this crazy journey together! So far in this story I've got everyone but Fenris, I picked up Fenris last in the game after gathering up the rest of the party. At this point its where I go and pick up the smexy elf.

P.S: Alright, here we get to where the slavers have finally caught up with Fenris. Will Hawke be able to save him? Or will their delicate relationship crumble under the pressure?

Chapter 4: Let me take away the pain

Arik walked close beside Fenris, on their way to the coast. He could still feel the elf's strong hands on his shoulders and it still made him shiver. "Fenris…"

"Halt!" a booming voice called from the cliffs above them. "You are in possession of stolen property. Return the slave or die!" A man yelled showing himself and several other people from the cliff.

"Slave hunters." Fenris snarled.

Arik pulled his staff off his back. "Fenris is not a slave! He is a free man!"

The slave hunters snarled and attacked. After the battle Fenris walked to the mage and grabbed him by his hair. "Where is he?" he snarled.

"Please don't kill me!"

Fenris slammed his head into the ground. "Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"You are lying!" Another slam into the ground.

"We were sent by Hadriana! She's hiding out in the old slaver caves just up the mountain."

Fenris snarled. "Hadriana." He growled as he broke the man's neck and cursed as he stood up. "That bitch, I knew she would have come after me."

"Who's Hadriana?" Arik asked.

"A bitch who licks at my old masters heels and comes at his every beck and call. She tormented me through my whole life."

Arik put his hand on Fenris's shoulder. "Lets go get her."

Fenris nodded as he led the way to the caverns. The trek there was a short one and the fights there even shorter. In the holding cells they found a young Elven girl, who couldn't be older than her mid teens, cowering in a corner. "Are you alright? Did they touch you?" Fenris asked.

"I don't understand! They killed papa! Bled him! Why would the magister do this? She loved papa's soup!" she cried as she fell to her knees cradling herself and crying.

Arik knelt down and took her into his arms. "Shh…hush now little one. Everything will be alright now." He wiped her tears away and offered her a kind smile. "Now then, I want you to get out of here. You need to be somewhere safe."

"But where will I go?"

"Go to Kirkwall, fine the Hawke estate and tell Bodahn that Arik Hawke sent you."

The girl nodded and stood up as she ran out the way they had just come. Arik stood up and watched her go before Fenris's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"I didn't know you were in the market for slaves." He snarled.

"I'm going to give her a job Fenris, right now I just wanted to make sure she got out of here safely, she's already been through so much."

"You…gave her a job? My apologies then, lets move on."

Arik nodded as he led their small group through the rest of the ruins and to where Hadriana was waiting for them.

"Take the slave! Kill the rest!" She screamed.

Arik snarled as fire built up in his hands. "You will never have Fenris!" He screamed and let fire rip through the room. The battle raged on hard, magic and the sound of blades sinking into flesh filled the room before Fenris knocked Hadriana to the ground. She struggled to reach for her staff when he kicked it away and snarled down at her.

"Wait you do not want me dead!" she cried.

"There is only one person I want dead more." Fenris snarled.

"Kill me and you lose information that you want."

"I wont believe your lies."

"Then you will lose what you want most. Your past. Give me your word that you wont kill me and I will give you what you seek."

Fenris felt torn as he looked at Arik for support. "The choice is yours Fenris, and I will stand behind you one hundred percent."

Fenris nodded as he crouched down to Hadriana's level. "Fine, I promise not to kill you, now tell me what you know."

"You have a sister, her name is Varania! She is a servant."

"A servant, not a slave?"

"No. She serves a Magister. Now let me go."

Fenris smirked as his lyrium markings began to glow and he shook his head. "Time to die bitch." He snarled as he drove his hand into her chest and crushed her heart. He stood up and glared at the blood on his hand. "I have a sister. All my life, I have wanted to know a family that would love me. Who knows if this sister is even true? Even if she is, how do I know that she is whole and well? What does magic touch that it doesn't spoil?"

Arik felt that statement stab through his heart as he walked forward and put his hand on Fenris's shoulder. "C'mon I think we need to get out of here."

Fenris smacked his hand away and turned on him, starting to glow with a silvery blue light. "I don't want your sympathy. You of all people should understand! You've told me what magic did to your sister, how she had to hide from everything and everyone. Look at what it does to Anders or Merrill! One is a complete abomination who slaughters those without thought, and the other is a gate way for demons."

Arik wanted to cry. "Stand down Fenris." He said, his voice hard but slightly broken. "I am not the one who has hurt you."

Fenris put his hands over his face. "I…I must go." And without another word he turned and ran out of the caverns leaving Arik nearly heartbroken.

"Well…the broody elf strikes again." Varric said.

Arik sighed, "Let's go, we need to find him. He's in no state to be running around alone. Something bad could happen to him."

Isabela and Varric nodded. "We need the two of you to make up. Who else would fuel the romance of our story?" Isabela laughed.

Arik groaned softly and shook his head. "Isabela."

The other two laughed as they walked out of the caverns to go find Fenris.

A/N: There you go. Next chapter is the amazing yummyness that is Fenris. Yes Arik is a softie, but this isn't the rivalmance this is just the regular sugar and fluff romance. Hope you Enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

The Glow of Lyrium

A/N: Alright I went through DA2 and found myself extremely exited for Fenris….he's got those damned puppy dog eyes when he asks to go with you. I couldn't say no to that face! And my male Hawke couldn't either **evil smile** if you can't guess this is gonna be a slash story of the Fenris/m!Hawke idea. Arik Hawke is tough; he's had no choice but to be tough for his mother and his brother. After the loss of their sister and their first year in Kirkwall Arik has become something of an elemental bad ass. While he holds no love for the Templars he also holds no love for the mages either. All he cares about is his freedom. Where will this little story lead? Maker I don't know! How about we just go on this crazy journey together! So far in this story I've got everyone but Fenris, I picked up Fenris last in the game after gathering up the rest of the party. At this point its where I go and pick up the smexy elf.

P.S: That night…at the Hawke Estate.

Chapter 5: Taste of Lyrium

Night fell over Kirkwall, and Arik had not found Fenris. They had looked all over the city but couldn't find him. Arik felt heart broken as he walked into his home and stopped short when he saw the elf in the entry hall and he stopped short. "Fenris…"

Fenris's head snapped up and he watched as Arik walked to him and placed his staff in it's holder. "Hawke…I needed to apologize for what had happened." He said as he stood up.

"You had me worried. We looked for you everywhere."

Fenris tried to smile, "when you've been on the run as long as I have, you learn to how to hide and not be found." He sighed as he moved to stand in front of Arik. "You have to understand, my anger wasn't directed at you. Hadriana had been the bane of my existence for so many years. She would deny me my meals, even sleep. She tormented and used me."

"When you say used do you mean…" Arik stopped short as he saw the look in Fenris's eyes, "right…continue."

"Getting the chance to take my revenge on her…I couldn't let that slip through my fingers. I had never wanted anything more than to crush that bitche's heart." He looked down at his gauntlet, which was still caked with blood. "But when I looked down at my own hand, covered in her blood as hers were always covered in mine…I felt nothing. Well that's not true I felt something…"

"What?"

"Fear…but not ordinary fear, I'm talking about the kind of fear that you get when the person you care about has seen you at your darkest moment. I nearly lashed out at you back there Hawke. Just because you are a mage, I wanted to make you pay also for hurting me. Even though you've never done anything to hurt me."

"You care about me?"

Fenris laughed slightly. "Of course you would focus on that." He sighed, "I better go." He said as he turned around to leave.

Arik reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please Fenris, don't leave." He turned the elf around and put his hands on his shoulders, "I want you to stay."

Fenris groaned as he pulled the other man closer and kissed him desperately. Hawke groaned under his lips and spun them around and pressed Fenris against the wall. He cupped the elf's face in his hands and deepened the kiss, moaning at the taste of Fenris. His arms wrapped tightly around the other man and he lifted his head from the kiss.

Fenris whimpered and looked up with him, the need in his eyes shinning bright.

"Don't worry love…we just have to go upstairs. I don't think we need to scar either my mother or Sandal by letting them see me buried deep in you."

"What makes you think you're on top?" Fenris snorted.

Arik arched an eyebrow at him, "really? You're asking me that?" he laughed as he scooped the elf up into his arms and carried him up the stairs. He kicked the door open and walked in, kicking it shut behind him. He set Fenris down and cupped his face in his hands. "Now, where were we?" He smiled as he captured the smaller man's lips again, kissing him deeply.

Fenris groaned as they began to disrobe each other, his gauntlets dropped to the ground and he ran his hands over Arik's scared chest. He pulled back and looked down, seeing a magnitude of scars, "what?"

Arik laid his fingers over his lips. "Later…after I've had a taste of you." Arik growled as he quickly finished removing all of Fenris's armor and he gazed appreciatively at the beautiful body that the elf had. "You are so beautiful Fenris." Arik murmured as he dipped his head down to kiss him.

The elf groaned and arched into him, his hands sliding into Arik's hair. "Arik…"

Arik laid his fingers over the elf's lips and smiled. "No talking tonight Fenris, just let the pleasure wash over you." He slowly kissed his way down the elf's body his tongue tracing over the lyrium and groaning. He traced his fingers on the markings on Fenris's thighs just teasing near his pelvic area, causing the elf to moan loudly. He chuckled as he crawled back up and laid his fingers over his lips smiling. "shhh, we wouldn't want the whole house to hear you."

Fenris whimpered softly and trembled under the larger man. "You're teasing me Hawke."

Arik chuckled as he reached over and grabbed the small bottle of oil off the nightstand and teasingly ran the cool bottle along Fenris's ass, "tell me what you want."

Fenris panted softly, "I want you."

Arik chuckled as he licked and sucked at the elf's neck, his fingers trailing down the pale but glowing lyrium marks as he opened the bottle one handed and dripped some of the liquid into Fenris's entrance and slid his finger slowly into the elf.

Fenris hissed and moaned arching his back pressing more into Arik as his lyrium markings began to pulse.

The mage smirked as he slipped another finger in and leaned down to lick at the lyrium. He moaned at the taste of his elf and the lyrium together and it took all the control he had not to burry himself into the smaller man. Fenris growled softly and bucked his hips trying to get more from the mage and growled in frustration.

"Fuck Hawke stop teasing me! I'm not a fragile woman." He growled out his blunt nails digging into Arik's arms.

Arik smirked again and captured the elf's lips in a hard kiss as he added another finger stretching the elf out. Once he was stretched Arik pulled back and smiled down at him, taking in the sight of pale skin flushed pink and his eyes darkened with lust. "I'm going to make you scream my name Fenris." Arik whispered in his ear as he nudged the elf's entrance with the tip of his erection.

Fenris moaned softly as he arched into him wrapping his arms around the other mans shoulders. "I'm not going to be screaming anytime soon if you don't hurry up," he snarled as he bit the mages neck.

Arik moaned loudly as he jolted forward the tip of him entering the elf and he smiled down at him, "I was going to wait, to draw this out, but you are just to egger." He smiled as he slammed himself deep into the elf moaning loudly and gripping the sheets as he stilled himself trying not to hurt him too much.

Fenris threw his head back moaning in bliss as he clenched down on the mage and pressed his thin chest to the other man, his lyrium markings pulsing steadily.

Arik moaned himself and began to thrust his hips, biting at the elf's neck creating a mark that he licked proudly before he began to ruthlessly thrust into the man beneath him. He licked at the markings feeling the magic pulse through him and began to feel lightheaded from the power and the lyrium as well as the feeling of the hot willing body beneath him. He leaned down and licked along Fenris's ear as he held the man close to him. "Come my beautiful elf, show me that you know who it is giving you pleasure."

Fenris gasped and moaned loudly as he arched his back and came, stars bursting behind his eyes. He clamped down on Arik, howling the mages name and gripping his shoulders hard enough to leave half crescent moon marks from his nails in his shoulders.

Arik beamed with pride at making the elf come and with a few more well placed thrusts he joined him in bliss, his horse shout leaving him as he pressed hard into the elf before collapsing on top of him. He panted and moaned as he shifted pulling himself out of the elf and pulling him into his arms.

Fenris trembled and whimpered softly as his body was still shaking with after orgasm trembles and Arik smiled as he pulled a blanket over them, "sleep love…you need rest."

Fenris felt his eyes droop and he groaned softly, but eventually fell into a dreamless sleep. Arik smiled down at him and held him close as he also slipped into a simple sleep, grateful for the comfort of the elf's lyrium warmed body.

A/N: And there we have it, the first sex scene of the story….bout time huh? Well anyway hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

The Glow of Lyrium

A/N: Alright I went through DA2 and found myself extremely exited for Fenris….he's got those damned puppy dog eyes when he asks to go with you. I couldn't say no to that face! And my male Hawke couldn't either **evil smile** if you can't guess this is gonna be a slash story of the Fenris/m!Hawke idea. Arik Hawke is tough; he's had no choice but to be tough for his mother and his brother. After the loss of their sister and their first year in Kirkwall Arik has become something of an elemental bad ass. While he holds no love for the Templars he also holds no love for the mages either. All he cares about is his freedom. Where will this little story lead? Maker I don't know! How about we just go on this crazy journey together!

Chapter 6: The bite of loss.

Arik rolled over and reached out for the elf but his hand only met empty air. He lifted his head and saw the elf, already dressed and staring into the fire. He got up pulling the sheet around him and put his hand on Fenris's armored back. "Fenris?"

"Hawke…."

"I think we've moved past my last name." He looked at the other man and he walked around him laying his hands on Fenris's arms looking at him concerned. "Please Fenris, talk to me."

Fenris pulled away, "I woke up with the bitter taste of lyrium in my mouth and I remembered….not everything…I caught glimpses of what I am…who I was before….before these!" he snarled as he held out his arms. "I have no place being with anyone." He looked into Arik's eyes, his own brimming with tears and pain and sorrow before he turned and ran from the room.

Arik cursed as he bolted after him grabbing his robe and flinging it around him. "Fenris! Fenris wait!" he cried. He caught up with him outside the door and grabbed his wrist. "What do you mean you have no place? You do have a place, fuck I love you for Andraste's sake! Why can't you just accept that you are loved?"

Fenris glared back at him, "I could never be loved, I'm a worthless cur and all I'm good at is killing just like Denarius wanted!" he ripped his arm out of Arik's hand and ran through the crowd of the noble section of the city.

Arik stayed with his hand outstretched grasping at air feeling his heart quicken with the pain of being left. Tears ran down his face as he sank to his knees on his threshold, dark clouds rolling through the sky as his heart rang with the emptiness of Fenris's words. Thunder rolled causing the people to start taking cover and as the rain began to fall he felt his own tears fall harder.

"Hawke?" out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a pair of extremely shinny boots and looked up to see Aveline standing above him, the rain already plastering her red hair to her face and making her hair look more like the color of blood. He looked up into her eyes and burst into a fresh wave of tears wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his forehead on her armored midsection.

"Fenris left me!" he sobbed brokenly into his friends' stomach.

Aveline stood and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, not sure what to do for him. Her heart broke as she held her sobbing friend knowing how the loss of one you loved could devastate your entire world. "C'mon Hawke, up you go, you will catch your death in this rain." She hauled him up and put his arm around her shoulders. The still sobbing Arik let himself be carried into his home and carried up to his room. "Bodahn, can you get Hawke another robe? He's soaked to the bone and will catch his death."

"Right away Capitan Aveline." The smaller man quickly darted off and reappeared a short time later with two robes, one big enough to fit Arik's masculine frame and another smaller one. "I brought one for you as well ma'am, I figured you would be staying with the Massar, so I brought you another robe so you can get out of your wet clothes as well."

She nodded taking the robes, "thank you Bodahn."

"Shall I bring in tea Captain?"

"That would be a good idea." She said with another nod, dismissing the other man and turned to Arik. "Alright Arik, let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"It won't matter if I catch my death, I'm nothing inside." He whispered, falling into another fit of crying.

Aveline's face softened and she sighed, "Oh Arik…"

A few hours later she had Arik in a fresh warm robe and herself out of her wet armor and underclothes in the second robe sitting by the fire in his study and sipping the hot tea that Bodahn had made for them. Ariks hands clutched around the mug and he stared into the fire.

"Arik…."

"We just shared the most passionate night of our lives together and he just leaves….what made him leave me? Am I just that horrible of a mage? I gave up my blood magic for him….I've done everything I can….and he still left me…I offered him a home a sanctuary and he still left…what did I do wrong Ave?" He looked at her with beseeching eyes and it made her heart break even more.

"You have done nothing wrong Arik…I don't know why Fenris left…but I will find out." She felt her anger rise as she wanted to rip the elf in half she put her hand on his shoulder and sighed. "For now you need to rest, you have had a shock and you need to rest."

Arik just nodded and was helped to his feet. He let Aveline tuck him into bed and sighed looking up at her. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"You've been there through everything for me Hawke; it's only fair that I'm there for you." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. "Sleep Arik…wake up tomorrow and we will go on a new adventure."

He nodded as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Aveline slowly walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.

"He is hurting isn't he?" Leandra asked from her doorway.

Aveline turned to see Arik's mother dressed in a beautiful dress of dark blue silks and her hair and makeup perfectly done. "Going somewhere Leandra?"

The elder woman blushed and smiled. "Yes, I have a date tonight, but I should cancel to take care of my poor boy."

"You know Arik would want you to go. Go on, he's resting now and I'll stay here and do my work here tonight."

Leandra smiled as she put her hand on Aveline's arm. "You have been so good to my son, I'm glad you and he are friends, despite what happened when we first met."

"You're son tried to save my husband's life, and he saved mine. I am grateful to him. Go on have fun tonight." She gave the older woman's hand a pat and sent her on her way. She walked into the library where Bodahn stood against a wall reading a book. "Bodahn?"

"Capitan Aveline what can I do for you ma'am?"

"I need you to run to my office at the palace and bring all my work here; I am staying the night and will do my paperwork from here." She said as she walked from the room with Bodahn fallowing her. She stopped at the end table in the entryway and looked at the vase filled with white lilies. "What beautiful flowers, whose are they?"

"They were given to the Lady Leandra, from her suitor." Bodahn said with a smile and a chuckle.

Aveline smiled. "It is good she's getting out of here and going out with someone. She needs to get out once in a while."

Bodahn nodded, "I will be back with your work in a bit." He left the house and Aveline went back into the library after stopping and looking at the flowers one more time. "White lilies….hm…." She shook her head and walked back into the library to wait.

A/N: There we go a bleed into the next chapter just what I wanted, now that I'm finally set back in my writing. Let's get this done shall we?


	7. Chapter 7

The Glow of Lyrium

A/N: Alright I went through DA2 and found myself extremely exited for Fenris….he's got those damned puppy dog eyes when he asks to go with you. I couldn't say no to that face! And my male Hawke couldn't either **evil smile** if you can't guess this is gonna be a slash story of the Fenris/m!Hawke idea. Arik Hawke is tough; he's had no choice but to be tough for his mother and his brother. After the loss of their sister and their first year in Kirkwall Arik has become something of an elemental bad ass. While he holds no love for the Templars he also holds no love for the mages either. All he cares about is his freedom. Where will this little story lead? Maker I don't know! How about we just go on this crazy journey together!

Chapter 7: Just a little nudge

Aveline sighed as she pushed away from the desk in Arik's home office and groaned. "Damnit, I can't focus." She rubbed her eyes and stood up. "Bodahn?"

"Yes Capitan?" The smaller man said as he opened the door.

"I need to leave for a little bit, I will be back soon." She walked to the entryway and slid into her armor. She nodded once to Bodahn and threw a treat to the Mabari who huffed as she walked out. She nodded to other guards as she passed them on her way to the richest homes in the city and marched her way to Fenris's mansion. Without saying a word she kicked the door in and marched to where he stood on the upper level.

Fenris looked up from his chair at her. "Aveline, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he all but snarled, his words slightly slurred.

She walked over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "How dare you hurt Hawke like this? He is a good man! He doesn't deserve-"

"You're right Aveline." Fenris said softly, his hair falling over his eyes as he put his hands on her wrists.

Aveline gaped at him as she sat him down on his feet. "What did you say?"

"I said you're right, Arik is a good man, and he doesn't deserve to be with filth like me."

"Fenris…you're not filth, you are a creature of circumstance. Arik…he doesn't look at you like a slave...or…or a charity case. When I see him look at you, I feel hope for him. You light up his face and make him smile and laugh like before his brother and sister died. You didn't know Bethany, and I only knew her for a short time but you knew how Carver was. After their deaths Arik…he wasn't the same. He blamed himself for letting everything happen. Then the two of you became closer and I could see his face light up and he laughed more." She offered Fenris a small smile, "You have to admit, Arik really handsome when he smiles."

Fenris nodded slightly, a small smile playing across his lips. "He really is."

"I've seen your face too Fenris," she watched as his smile faded and his face started to close up tighter than the Viscounts coin purse. "Why did you leave tonight Fenris?" She asked softly.

"I love him Aveline, I believe I honestly love him, but I don't deserve him. After tonight…I saw…bits of my past, and they were terrible. I'm broken, I don't deserve him, and he is a better man than me."

Aveline sighed as she stood up and pulled him to his feet. "I will have no more of this talk Fenris, you are marching back down to the Hawke estate and you are going to talk to Arik." She crinkled her nose at him before she dragged him to the wash bin near the fireplace. "After you have had a bath."

"I am not going Aveline, I've caused enough damage to him, let him find someone who can love him with everything they have, not a broken slave." He grumbled.

The redhead Capitan rolled her eyes as she quickly stripped the skinny elf and dumped him into the bin of water making him gasp and sputter. "I will hear no more of it Fenris, you are going to wash up and you are going to go talk to Arik if I have to drag you there by your hair." She rolled up the sleeves to her tunic and began to vigorously scrub the man clean, ignoring his protests. Once he was cleaned and dried and put into new clothing she stepped back and smiled at him. "There, now you look presentable. Now let's get back to the estate and talk to Hawke." She started to turn away when he grabbed her arm.

"Thank you Aveline…but why are you doing this? I thought you hated me."

She shook her head, "I never hated you Fenris, and I don't agree with a lot of things you do, most of them to be exact, but I see how good you are for Arik, and I look to the man as a bother. To see him so happy…gives me hope for myself." She turned to him with a small smile across her lips. "C'mon, Arik needs you." She grabbed his arm and nudged him lightly out the door.

A/N: Alright, that leaves us with the filler chapter more goodness to come. I hope….it's been kinda hectic for me I found out not to long ago I'm pregnant so I've been just too tired to really write anything and the stress of my husband being out of country for the military has kept the stress going pretty high, I will try to keep writing and hopefully get my skills back up to par thanks for the reviews and all my loyal fans


	8. Chapter 8

The Glow of Lyrium

A/N: Alright I went through DA2 and found myself extremely exited for Fenris….he's got those damned puppy dog eyes when he asks to go with you. I couldn't say no to that face! And my male Hawke couldn't either **evil smile** if you can't guess this is gonna be a slash story of the Fenris/m!Hawke idea. Arik Hawke is tough; he's had no choice but to be tough for his mother and his brother. After the loss of their sister and their first year in Kirkwall Arik has become something of an elemental bad ass. While he holds no love for the Templars he also holds no love for the mages either. All he cares about is his freedom. Where will this little story lead? Maker I don't know! How about we just go on this crazy journey together!

Chapter 8: Tragedy: bringing people closer every day

Fenris stood at the door of the Hawke estate with Aveline at his side, and he felt like there was a stone in his stomach. "I don't know if I can do this Aveline." He whispered.

She squeezed his shoulder, "of course you can, and you've faced deadlier foes than Hawke." The look he gave her made her sigh as she opened the door and dragged him in. "Hawke? Hawke you still here?" She called out.

"Ave? Oh thank the Maker Ave, you're here. Its mother she's gone missing!" Arik yelled as he ran forward and stopped seeing Fenris with her. "Fenris, what are you—never mind, we have to go find my mother."

"Slow down Hawke, what do you mean Leandra is missing?"

"She was supposed to go to Uncle Gamlen's tonight and he just came by asking if she was still here, she never made it to Low Town, and no one has seen her since early this evening."

"Alright, don't worry Hawke. Let's gather the group together and figure out a plan." Aveline turned to Bodahn who stood waiting for orders in case he was needed. "Bodahn, I need you to go and gather everyone and bring them here, tell them Leandra is missing and we need to find her."

"Right away Capitan." The dwarf quickly ran from the room.

Aveline looked at the two males in the room and sighed, "Whatever has happened I need you two to push it aside until we find Leandra, ok?"

Arik nodded and sat down in a chair burying his face in his hands, his mind reeling at figuring out that his mother was missing. They didn't have to wait long until Merrill, Isabella, Varric, and Anders came running into the estate all looking concerned and ready to help. Arik couldn't help but feel a trickle of hope as he saw his friends ready to help him find his mother. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at each of his friends. "Thank you, all of you."

"Thank us after we find Lady Hawke." Varric said gruffly as he polished Bianca in the light of the fireplace. "Now let's start narrowing everything down, Leandra was leaving as you went to go get Fenris?" He asked Aveline, who paced by the fire, wearing her uniform once again.

"Yes, I had just gotten done, taking care of Hawke, when she walked out. We talked a little bit; she said she had a date as I was leaving. So I'm going to guess she had a date here in hightown and was planning on seeing Gamlen after her date. Bodahn did she come home at any point while I was gone?"

"No Capitan, Lady Hawke never returned at any point since she left." He turned regretful eyes to Arik. "I truly am sorry, I wish I had more to give you."

"It's alright Bodahn, you did what you could." Arik said softly, starting to feel that trickle of hopelessness come back.

Aveline shook herself at the look on Ariks face and turned to the group. "Alright, we know that Leandra was meeting someone, we don't have a name and we don't have a location. It's been roughly nine hours since she went missing. We need to search for clues-"

"Aveline?" Anders asked from the door way holding a white lily.

"What?" The red-head asked with some impatience.

"Remember the disappearance of Ninette? What was she given before she disappeared?" He asked holding out the flower.

The group gasped. "A white lily! Leandra must have been taken by the white lily killer!" Merrill gasped pausing from brushing Isabella's hair.

Aveline smacked her forehead. "Of course, those flowers, they tingled something in my mind before I left." She threw a regretful look to Arik. "Makers breath Hawke, I am sorry. I should have realized."

"It's not your fault Aveline, you couldn't have known. But now we have a lead, so let's go. Half of us will take Hightown and half will take Lowtown. And we will all meet up at Darktown, I will tear this city apart if I have to, but I will find my mother in doing so." He stood up and grabbed his staff that rested by the door. "Anders Fenris, Varric with me. Aveline you take Merrill and Isabella and check with your guard and see if they know anything. We will take lowtown and start at uncle Gamlen's place."

Everyone nodded as they all left the estate. Arik walked with Fenris and Anders with Varric leading them, the dwarf found a small boy who led them to a trail of blood that lead to the foundries where they had found the original bodies. As they walked Arik prayed with everything he had that his mother would be ok. He felt something slip into his hand and looked down to see Fenris's gloved hand in his squeezing his hand. "We will find her Arik." The elf whispered. "None of us will rest until we do. Leandra has been nothing but kind to all of us, we owe her that much to find her and bring her home."

Arik nodded as tears prickled his eyes as they found a trap door into the tunnels under the Foundry. Fighting their way through corpses, shades, and spiders what they found next was not what they had expected.

"It would seem that I am found, but they can't take you away this time my love…no they can't. Because I can rebuild you again and again. So many years and I finally found her face." The man turned, smiling like a madman. "Come, say hello Leandra."

Arik watched in horror as the form in the chair got up and he dropped to his knees in a wordless scream as it shuffled to him, the head of his mother somehow on a different body. "M-Mother…"

"Help me…A-Arik….h-help me…" She moaned as she reached out to him.

The man put his hand on her shoulder. "No…no my sweeting, he can't help you now. You are mine." The man laughed as shades and desire demons began to block their paths.

Arik got to his feet and snarled his magic beginning to swirl around him making his robes and hair whip in the wind of his magic. "You disgusting bastard! Let my mother go!" He screamed as his rage manifested into fire.

Fenris had never seen Arik so angry, or determined, until that moment. He then understood what it meant to be loved so unconditionally that Arik would do anything to make sure everyone he loved was safe. Fenris charged forward, vowing to himself that Arik would be the only thing he ever loved, and the only thing that he would make sure he would protect even if it meant his life.

After the battle Leandra stumbled to them once more, but this time completely in her own mind and Arik caught her before she fell. "Hang on mother; hang on Anders is here…Anders will fix you." He sobbed as he cupped her face. He turned pleading eyes to Anders. "Help her Anders!" He screamed.

Anders sank to his knees in front of his friend, his face filled with sorrow. "I can't Arik…It was his magic that was keeping her alive..without it…I'm so sorry my friend."

"No…no you have to heal her, I've seen you do it."

"A-Arik-" Leandra wheezed, making her son look down at her. She smiled at him as best she could bringing her hand up to touch his face. "Oh Arik…m-my darling boy…You…you fought…so strong….so…bravely….I-I have never been…m-more proud of you…" She gasped in pain as tears fell from her glossy eyes, she brushed his tears away. "My-my sweet…little….boy…d-don't cry…I'm going….going to be with Bethany…and Carver….and….and your father….we will be…waiting for you….always watching….y-you have ma-made me so proud, my little bird." Her breath left her and her head fell back as her eyes closed.

"M-mother?" Arik asked his face a mix of pain, shock and sorrow, "MOTHER!" He screamed as he clutched her to him screaming and crying as his friends stood around him waiting for their cue to help him, when they knew that they wouldn't get fried by his magic.

Fenris knelt down next to Arik and put his hand on his shoulder. "Come, let's get Leandra to the Chantry…the Sisters will take care of her." He whispered softly.

Arik moved his arms under Leandra's legs and her shoulders lifting her limp body bridal style, his face blank, fresh tear tracks on his face as he walked in front of the group, only to find the other three members and Gamlen waiting for them at the entrance to the Foundry. Arik walked past them without even looking at them, concentrating only on moving his legs to walk and nothing else. Merrill buried her face in Isabella's shoulder and the taller woman held her close to comfort her, as Varric explained what happened. Varric watched as Arik walked away from them, and knew that this was either going to break him…or make him drive even harder for what he wanted.

A/N: Alright, there we go a move on into the next phase of the story, now we shall see what happens. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
